


10 Categories: Sansa and Margaery

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Margaery Tyrell, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Conversations, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Female Protagonists, Female-Centric, Love, Romance, Sansa Stark & Margaery Tyrell Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own Game of Thrones.





	10 Categories: Sansa and Margaery

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

**AU**

“Only eleven roses, miss?”

Sansa nods. “My girlfriend is the twelfth rose.”

**First Time**

Margaery Tyrell causes great confusion in Sansa.

Shouldn’t she only feel this way about boys?

**Adventure**

Laughing, Margaery tugs Sansa’s hand. “Come on, my love. It’ll be fun.”

Sansa follows.

**Smut**

“If anyone finds out, you won’t be considered a maid,” Margaery warns.

“I don’t care.”

**Fluff**

“I’m here to formally ask for your blessing to propose to your sister.”

Loras smiles.

**Angst**

“You’re the Queen of Roses and of my heart!”

“It’s not enough. I’m marrying him.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

Finding her in the godswood, Margaery wraps an arm around her before drying her tears.

**Humour**

“Your sister just threatened me with her sword,” Margaery fondly informs her.

“Arya!”

**Romance**

“You stole my heart,” Sansa says.

“Would you consider mine a fair trade,” Margaery asks.

**UST**

Sansa’s to marry Loras.

Margaery’s to wed Joffery.

_I’d rather marry you,_ both women think.


End file.
